New Found Love
by emeraldeyedotaku
Summary: A story of a cowardly wolf demon and a kind demon hybrid raised by a human, over time they become close but both are too embarrassed to tell each other... sorry i suck at summaries and this is my first fan fiction.


A new found love...

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha in any way possible; I only own the plot and my character.

P.S this is my first fan fiction that I have ever written, I hope you like it.

A/N: Sorry, one last thing...I am making this fan fiction mainly because Ginta(and also Hakkaku) don't get any love, I now they don't show up much but please Bankotsu has millions of fans out there and he is a dead(he even died twice) mercenary who would probably enjoy killing them all(sorry Bankotsu fans -_-). There is only one fan fiction I know about where they are the main couple and that story is "Total eclipse of the heart" (it is Ginta x Kagome and Hakkaku x Sango) by Lady Kogawolf. Sorry for wasting your time, unto the story.

THIRD PERSON'S POV

The eastern wolf tribe were doing their daily territory check, when the wolf demons were starting to head back to the den the wolves went crazy, barking, whining, whimpering, howling to, nobody knew why. When Ginta and some other members of the pack approached the wolves, the wolves motioned for the demons to follow and then they bolted off. Ginta and the others had no choice but to follow, blood they smelt blood now the eastern pack members soon understood why the wolves were making such fuss, but why were the wolves so upset it wasn't a pack member it wasn't even a wolf/wolf demon or a human (kagome told them not to attack/steal from humans). As they got closer they picked up a new smell, it was another demon, a cat demon to be exact. As one of the wolf demons moved some bushes out of the way they almost lost an arm, the demon cat had snapped its jaws at him! They wondered why the demon cat was so hostile until they laid eyes upon the girl the cat was standing protectively over, it was clear that the demonic cat hadn't done this to her it, appeared that she had been stabbed through the gut and shot with arrows many times, Ginta tried to sound as leader-is as possible and told the other members of the pack that were with him to inform the healers that they would have a patient and he asked some of the wolves to inform Koga of the girl we just found. Ginta being the cautious and unsure man he was did not know how to help the girl without being mauled by her friend, he can't hurt the creature because the young woman would be devastated. His problems were solved when the girl woke up comforting the hostile creature and then she noticed the tall wolf demon kneeling at her side, she forced a smile through her pain at him "i-i-i'm here to help y-you" Ginta stuttered nervously, the young girl nodded being unable to speak now slowly slipping into unconsciousness told her demonic feline companion to relax and that the man before them is not a threat, as the cat demon relaxed and stepped away from the bleeding girl Ginta hesitantly picked her up careful not to influence more pain than she already was in, once he had a good hold on the girl he sprinted to the den hoping to get there in time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sudden change in scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The unusual group including a half demon with a short temper, a priestess from the future, a mischievous fox demon, a perverted monk with a cursed hand, a female demon slayer with skills and a small twin tailed fire cat, yes this is the so called group that is on the search for jewel shards and to kill Naraku, they have come across many different persona's.

The group was walking conversing among themselves when inuyasha abruptly stopped and the fur on the small felines (kilala) back stood up "I smell blood!" Inuyasha exclaimed, Kagome had a worried look on her face...they were in wolf territory and inuyasha could smell blood! Was the wolf pack ambushed by Naraku!? Kagome quickly jumped on Inuyasha's back and told him that they have to make sure that the wolf tribe is alright, Inuyasha started sprinting in the direction of the eastern wolf pack den followed by Miroku, Sango and Shippo on the now transformed and bigger kilala. When the group reached their destination they were greeted by Koga the leader of the eastern wolf pack "kagome, how nice to see you!" said Koga with a grin on his face, "is anyone hurt? Sick? Dying?" kagome asked worriedly

"What?" Koga asked confused "no one from our pack"

Kagome was breathless out of shock "b-b-but Inuyasha smelt blood in this direction and..."

Koga had to think for awhile and then he remembered the girl Ginta and some other members of the pack had found." well there is this girl we found bleeding in the bushes but..."

"What! Where is she? Can we see her? Kagome asked hysterically

"Uhhh, this way" Koga said leading the group into one of the rooms naturally formed in the wolf cave

"Um...sorry to bother you miss but why did you trust me so easily back there, when you were behind the bushes?" Ginta asked shyly not looking at her, the girl reached her hand out to the wolf demon sitting beside her and placed her hand on his armoured chest making him jump a little "because I could feel that you had a kind heart" she said softening her gaze "you can call me Freya by the way" the girl smiled kindly, Ginta stole a glance at the girl known as Freya, now that he really looked her over she looked pretty beautiful, he blushed at that thought but forced it away. Freya has long chocolate brown hair (it's kind of hard to tell how long since she is laying down), forest green eyes, pale skin, freckles and slightly pointed ears,

"And what is your name?" Ginta blushed madly, he forgot to stop staring!"S-sorry, my name is Ginta!" Ginta blurted out embarrassed, Freya let out a small giggle her own cheeks tinted a light pink color.

I Hope You liked it, and please review.

I won't be extremely offended if I get flames,

Also, if you would like me to add more chapters just message/review me.


End file.
